


Danse Macabre

by Pandacolyte



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Full Game Spoilers But at Canon Pace, Kaede Has a Bad Time, Not Cancelled I'm Just Busy Writing Other Stuff, Resurrection, The Necronomicon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandacolyte/pseuds/Pandacolyte
Summary: Shuichi Saihara was so alone, so tired. When he was given a chance to correct his greatest mistake, he jumped at it, ignoring the consequences. But because of that, they will all suffer, especially the one he meant to save.





	1. Chapter 3- Le Damnation de Faust

Shuichi Saihara set the materials down on the table. A lighter, found in his room’s drawer. The effigy, shoddily crafted from a handful of clay he stole from Angie’s room. She probably wouldn't mind. She had something bigger to worry about. The book. Everybody else was probably still scrambling to find it. They probably wouldn't want to go back down into the basement, not after all that happened there. Not until they had exhausted their other options.  
But he couldn't afford to be interrupted. He couldn't take another second so alone, missing the only person in this hellhole who ever cared about him. He glanced back at the pile of furniture barricading the game room door, satisfied by its resilience.  
He shook his head. He couldn't waste time on pointless things. He had to focus every fiber of his being on this ritual. Because it had to work. He needed it to work.  
The detective read the page one last time, making certain he had the steps memorized. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. And then he began.  
One, two, three, one, two, three. He counted in his head to drown out the anxiety. His arms moved like clockwork, having rehearsed this a thousand times before. As the page burned to a cinder, he clamped his eyes shut. This was the moment of truth, the moment where he sees if all this effort and hope had been for nothing. He just had to wait.  
And so, he waited. And waited. Nothing. It was all pointless, wasn't it? He was a detective, shouldn't he have realized this already? He never put much stock in the supernatural before now. What changed? He supposed he just desperately wanted another chance. A chance to save her. To not let her down. He noticed the tears dripping down his cheeks. If he was willing to put so much effort into something, he should've just-  
A hand touched his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 1?- Clipped Wings

Kaede Akamatsu couldn't breathe. No matter how much she clawed at the noose, it only got tighter as it jerked up, and down, and up, and down. Her vision was starting to go dark. She could hardly see the horrified faces of her friends. Were they horrified at her death, or her actions? It didn't change the fact that this was what she deserved. Was that note off key, or was her hearing going as well? She supposed it didn't matter anymore. She just wished she could apologize to Saihara. She had put him through so much in that trial. But that didn't matter either. As her sight went completely black, she faintly heard the wooden creak of a piano lid.  
And then, her feet were on the ground. Feeling nothing around her neck, she took a deep breath. What was this? Was it all a dream? Was this hell? She took a look around, but her eyes were caught on a familiar hatted boy.  
She reached out a hand. When she touched him, he jolted in shock, before slowly turning around. “...Kaede?” He looked at her in disbelief. “It worked?”   
The pianist had no idea what he was talking about, but assumed it had to do with the fact that she was here, and not, y’know, dead. Unless she was. She should probably confirm that. “Shuichi?” Her voice sounded astonishingly clear, given that she was suffocating to death mere moments ago. “Where are we?”   
“We're in the game room. I understand you're probably confused, but I can confirm that this is real. Well, as real as the rest of the killing game, anyway.” Shuichi had regained his composure somewhat. “And… yes. You did die. And no, I don't really understand exactly how you came back.” Kaede was about to ask for clarification, but the detective wasn't finished. “I-I'm sorry I couldn't save you.” She tried reassuring him. “Shuichi, I was the one who-” “No. It was my fault as much as yours. I shouldn't have told you about that stupid theory.” He was crying again. The pianist appreciated his forgiveness, if not his self-blame. She felt so warm. She never noticed how cute he looked when he was crying before. That was a sort of strange thing to think. Whatever, she thought. Given that she just died, that's not really the thing she's going to question.  
As she moved to reassure the boy again, she was interrupted by a crash. Kaito came barreling through the door, as well as the barricade. As he collected himself, he took stock of the room. Upon seeing her, he turned an almost inhuman pale.


	3. Chapter 3- Reunion

The astronaut screamed. It was a scream much befitting of the Luminary of the Stars, perhaps not in pitch, but certainly in volume. It could be heard throughout much of the school. Kaede had to cover her ears. It was absolutely comical, how scared the teen was. He truly did look like he'd seen a ghost. In a sense, she thought, he had.  
By the time the boy had finished, the three ultimates could already hear the panicked waves of incoming footsteps. The caregiver, the martial artist, the magician, the robot, they all flooded into the room before going speechless.   
Kaede had no idea what to say. ‘Hi everyone, I killed a guy and then died for it, but don't worry, I'm fine, how are you doing?’ probably wouldn't cut it. She had no idea how to justify her new life. She couldn't. Why not Rantarou, the person whose life she so mercilessly cut short? He had so much information the group could take advantage of. She just didn't. She didn't deserve this second chance.   
Before she could continue her internal self-flagellation, she was interrupted by a short, dark-haired boy casually sauntering into the room, breathing an exaggerated sigh. “My beloved Saihara-Chan! I'm so disappointed in you! Gosh, what are you doing, bringing back Miss Murderer over here instead of Amami-kun?” A silence consumed the room. “Do you have a thing for murderers? Is that why you became a detective?” Kaede wasn't really sure why, but she found the supreme leader’s humor funnier than she had before.  
The aikido girl piped in. “Shut up, you degenerate male! We should be celebrating Kaede’s return, despite her failings! Right, Himiko?” The mage honestly didn't seem to care either way. “Eh? Yeah.” Ouma appeared to consider her viewpoint, thoughtfully scratching his chin. “Hmm. Okay!” A jovial expression appeared on his face. “Ladies and gentlemen… give it up for the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu!” His voice was deeper, and more booming than usual, aping that of a circus announcer. “Today we celebrate her miraculous return from the dead! How about we celebrate her life by bashing each others’ heads in!”  
While Akamatsu found the boy's performance no less darkly amusing than she had moments ago, thinking of Rantarou was starting to make her feel slightly sick, as though her mind was clouded in a heavy fog. The mysterious ultimate had so much reason to live, but she snatched that all away from him. She was suddenly back in the library, looking at the fruits of her efforts lying on the bloodsoaked floor. Back when she was resisting the urge to go free for her crimes. Waiting as the bear ever so slowly shut her only window to escape in front of her. But she couldn't live with herself like that. Stealing the life of another wasn't something she could forgive herself for. The only atonement could be death. It was the only thing she deserved.  
“Kaede!” The detective boy was standing over her, shaking her shoulders. That boy. His face was what reminded her that she was wrong. She already had atoned. That was all behind her. She still had so much to live for. She looked around. There was Momota, his face still pale, being comforted by a disgruntled Maki. Iruma was eying up a distracted Kiibo, who was trying his best to help the fallen pianist. Yumeno was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, with Chabashira keeping a vigilant watch over her. Kokichi, looking same as ever, glancing around with observant eyes. And of course, the slight boy holding onto her. All of these people were here friends. They cared about her, even if they didn't always show it. She was willing to trust every single one of them. Her mistake the last time around was that she didn't. She knew, for certain, that every person in this school wanted this game to end, and if they worked together-  
DING-DONG-DING-DONG!  
She broke into terrified tears.


	4. Chapter 3 Deadly Life- Revelation

After the body discovery announcement, the other students briefly filled Kaede in on what she had missed. She was glad that she didn't have to experience seeing what happened to Ryoma, and Kirumi’s fate saddened her greatly. She was disappointed that her classmate chose to follow in her path of bloodshed, but also ashamed she couldn't help prevent it.  
The basement hallway made her feel sick again. She could almost taste the panic that was in the air the last time she ran through the space. It made her uneasy.  
The corridors of the school felt empty and foreboding as the group went through them. The silence was making her paranoid.   
There were four people still unaccounted for: Gonta, Tsumugi, Angie, and Korekiyo. One of those four were dead. She didn't want to imagine who it might be.   
As Kaede followed with the group, she noticed that they were in an area that was sealed off previously. It must have opened up while she was gone. She took glances at each door she went past. It looked like everyone really did have a talent lab. The doors were all in a similar style to that of her own.  
Another flight of stairs, now the third floor. The surroundings matched the current mood. There was a door ajar down the hall. She didn't want to go in. She didn't want to see what had become of one of her friends. But she had to. She had to soldier on if she wanted to have any hope of getting everyone else out of here alive.   
She was the last to enter as the students flooded in. Hearing the shocked, horrified gasps of her classmates made her even more nervous. She faltered. But then, she felt a warm reassurance wash over her. Everything will be alright. Together, you can all get through this. She gathered her resolve and stepped into the door to what seemed to be the Ultimate Anthropologists lab.  
Inside, she saw something worse than she ever could have imagined. The body of Korekiyo Shinguji was laying in a pile of glass shards. There was blood everywhere. It was leaking from a myriad of cuts all across both his arms. It was all over his face. It was covering his neck, flowing down from a slash across his throat. And his cold, dead face was smiling.  
Kaede, overwhelmed, doubled over.  
In pleasure.


	5. Chapter 3- Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back everyone! I want to thank everyone who has commented or left kudos, as well as my wonderful girlfriend. I would not have revived this fic, at least not nearly this quickly, if it wasn't for all you wonderful people expressing interest in this story.

Shuichi watched as Kaede bolted from the room. He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the girl. After all, the last time she saw a dead body… He shook his head clear. He just had to focus on the case, just like he did the last time. He couldn’t afford to be distracted.   
“RISE AND SHINE, URSINE!” Wonderful. Exactly what he needed.   
Monodam began to speak. “HELLO-YOU-BASTARDS. IT-SEEMS-AS-THOUGH-SOMEONE-WAS-UNABLE-TO-PROPERLY-MAKE-FRIENDS-WITH-THEIR-CLASSMATES. A-SHAME...” The robotic Monokub was as uncanny and emotionless as ever. Monophanie piped up. “I think he’s depressed… well, I need to sort him out, here’s the Monokuma File 3. Anyways-” “SO LONG, BEAR WELL!” They were gone. Well, with that out of the way, he can look over the file and begin the investigation proper.  
“The victim is Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Anthropologist. The body was discovered at 4:20, in the Ultimate Anthropologist’s lab. The cause of death was aspiration of blood, caused by the throat injury. The body also has a number of other minor cuts and a stab wound.”  
OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET! MONOKUMA FILE 3  
Interesting… but he couldn’t derive much from that alone. Saihara began to inspect the body for himself. The first thing to do was to check the fatal wound, the gash across his neck. He was hardly a professional, but if an amateur autopsy was what it took to find the truth, he’d do what he must. Poking at it, the ultimate detective tried his best not to think about what he was doing. The wound was deep enough to puncture the trachea, and to hit a few major arteries, both facts consistent with the stated cause of death. Suffocating to death on your own blood… it didn’t sound like a pleasant way to die.  
OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET! SLIT THROAT  
Checking the blood around Korekiyo’s mouth, he noticed two things. One was that the blood hadn’t dried at all. The other was that the boy was wearing bright red lipstick. Odd, perhaps, but Shuichi was nothing if not open minded. Who really cares if the guy likes makeup? Either way, it probably wasn’t relevant to the case, but he still made note of it anyways.  
OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET! BLOOD ON MOUTH  
OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET! VICTIM’S LIPSTICK  
Moving down to the rest of the victim’s body, Saihara searched for other wounds. There was the stab wound the Monokuma File mentioned, planted in the middle of his chest. It was about an inch and a half long and rather thin, suggesting the weapon was some kind of large knife. And, of course, there were the cuts across his arms. It would be hard to miss them. They were shallow and plentiful, criss-crossing all across his forearms, down to his wrists. Looking closely, those wrists had red marks around them, like they’d been rubbed with sandpaper. That, along with the cuts, implied that the victim was restrained and tortured before he died. However, Shuichi couldn’t do anything more than guess as to what the killer’s goal was.   
OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET! STAB WOUND  
OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET! TORTURE WOUNDS  
OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET! WRIST ABRASIONS  
The detective looked around for other things of note. Next to the body, there was a set of glass cases that until recently kept a collection of probably priceless artifacts, which were now strewn across the table haphazardly, along with a large number of glass shards. Could there have been some kind of a struggle? Yes, that has to be it. There were shards on the floor underneath the body, so it must have been broken before the time of death. But something felt… off about the case. He made a quick look through the debris. One, two, three- huh. There were four antiques, and four stands on the table, but one of them looked incomplete. A thin leather pouch, long and about an inch and a half wide at the widest point. The same width as the victim’s stab wound. Well, at least he knew what the murder weapon probably was. Even if he still didn’t know its location, it was progress. Taking another scan of the room, he didn’t see anything of note. Now, he had to get to the part he was most dreading. Talking to people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to update around once a week from now on, although i'm not going to tie myself down to any sort of schedule, because god knows if anything is going to come up. Anyways, I love you all, and hopefully you'll be seeing more of me before too long!


	6. Chapter 3- Sound and Silence

Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. Kaede sat in the bathroom stall, desperately trying not to panic. What the hell was wrong with her? What the hell. Why did she just get aroused by finding a dead body, by the atmosphere of the room in that moment, the absolute horror on their faces- why the hell was she fantasizing about a dead body? What the actual hell.  
She gathered herself, trying to quell her racing mind with reason. Okay, so that had never happened before. It certainly didn’t happen with Rantarou, so her having developed a fetishistic bloodlust was out of the question, especially since nothing of this sort happened during the trial. Well, if that’s the case, it only leaves the obvious culprit. That is, the fact that she happened to die. She did actually die, right? It certainly felt like it. Is it really possible that she came back from the dead? Sure, it did seem obviously impossible, but is it really that much more impossible than anything else that’s happened in this god forsaken school?   
“RISE AND SHINE, URSINE!” Oh sweet Jesus why now? The pianist groaned as the pink monokub began to speak to her through the stall door. “Sorry to interrupt!~ Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone what you were doing. Girls’ secret, you know?” “Fuck you.” Kaede responded. “Aww, is that any way to talk to someone who helped dig you out of that grave?” “I really don’t care, you never asked me if I wanted back in this hellhole.” Monophanie almost audibly pouted. “Come on!~ I know you’re probably still embarrassed from being caught. It’s okay to say thank you!” “Okay, first of all, you caught me panicking, and nothing else, second, I know I could thank you, but I pointedly won’t, and finally, what the hell did you bastards do to me?!” The monokub deflated slightly, “Geez, is it really that much to expect a little thanks? It’s hard work bringing people back from the dead! We put some important resources into patching you up! Well, whatever. I can tell when I’m unwanted.”  
“SO LONG, BEAR WELL!”   
Finally, some sweet peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one this time, the next Shuichi chapter will be up before too long. And after that, the first trial! I am not looking forward to writing that part, but hey, what can you do?

**Author's Note:**

> Is this too ambitious to be my first published fic? Probably. Do I care? Not really. I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this, as well as ask for comments of any sort! Comments? Questions? Criticism? Death threats? Sure! Well, maybe not death threats. But anything else would be much appreciated!


End file.
